


Happy Birthday Lance

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Awkward phone conversation.





	Happy Birthday Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ pussycat-scribbles](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com) art. Seen on IG, searched on their Tumblr but no source. If someone has it, pls send over link.

Pidge hears the phone ring five times before Lance picks up. "'Lo?" and he sounds winded.

She pauses. "What are you doing? You never responded to my text," she says.

"Didn't check yet- fuck!" Lance gasps. "Sorry, kicked something hard," and laughs a little.

"Well, that aside, are you and Keith coming?"

Lance huffs out another laugh. "Dunno," and then, "Are we coming, babe?"

"Lance- what the fuck-" Keith snipes. He sounds strangely close to the phone as well.

Pidge raises her eyebrow on her end, even though there's no need to. It helps push her irritation through the line. "Put him on," she says.

"He's busy right now," Lance wheezes.

"Lance- get off the phone-" Keith wheezes back. There's a slight shuffling sound, rhythmic and stunted that comes through the speakers, right into her ear.

"Oh," she closes her eyes with dawning horror, "Fucking Jesus hell Christ," she wants to hang up immediately but is caught off guard by Lance's bright laughter. "Why did you even answer the phone?"

"I'm bottoming, so it's not like I'm really doing anything," he says breathily.

Keith must do something to him because it jerks a sharp cry out of Lance. "Yeah, I'm the one doing all the work here," Keith pants.

"Again, fucking Jesus hell Christ!”

"Why are you still on the phone!" Lance shouts and dear Alfor in Heaven, Keith must be really giving it to Lance now. He’s panting hard and moaning like crazy and since the cat's out the bag neither one of them are holding back.

"Why are _you!_ " Pidge and Keith both shout.

Lance shouts again, but this time from further away. He must have dropped the phone. Pidge can hear them both moaning. Lance's high pitched cries and Keith's lower sounding groans.

“Fuck shit Keith!”

“You stupid,” wet sounds and that better be them kissing. “Get off-” Keith grunts and makes a startled noise. “You bit me-” Keith growls. And the sound of them fucking speeds up.

“We're coming!”

"Better not mean literally! I'll see you at 7!" and presses the red end call button.

She throws her phone onto the floor and buries her face in her hands.

She needs to bleach her brain.

*

10 Minutes later she receives a Snap notification and pulls it up. It's of Keith's back with ten, bright red marks down his spine and Lance's stupid face at one corner holding up the V for victory pose, tongue out. He's tagged her and in the little black text box across the screen: 'wore him out. lover boy lance strikes again.'

She immediately pulls up her text message that she had sent to him earlier and adds. 'You guys better not be late or I'll eat all your birthday cake.'

  
  



End file.
